Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Containers may be employed to store contents such as liquids, powders, or the like. The edge of a container opening may be undesirably contaminated with the contents of the container as they are moved in or out of the container. For example, a paint can may have an edge that becomes undesirably coated with paint. Subsequent application and/or removal of a paint can lid may become challenging. Also, the edge of the container opening may include foreign matter or contaminants. For example, some paint cans may tend to rust with age. One may create a painted surface using a supply of paint, and may store a color-matched sample of the paint for later “touch up” painting of the existing painted surface. However, the can used to store the color-matched sample may rust or become contaminated with debris. The rust or other debris on the paint can edge may fall into the paint, contaminating the paint and potentially leading to a poor quality “touch up” on the existing painted surface. This may be challenging, since it may be expensive, impractical, difficult, or the like to obtain a new paint sample of the correct color in a new, un-rusted can to “touch up” the existing painted surface.
The present disclosure appreciates that using containers may be a challenging endeavor in view of the potential contamination of container edges and container contents.